Memories
by MrsAJW
Summary: he is believed to be dead but when Karl Mayer awakes from his coma after six months, with no clue as to who he is...well there will be drama, please r
1. he awakes!

Please, please please review I've had over 23 hits in about the first 11 hours and 1 review.. come on... please with cherries on top

description: At Saint Margaret Memorial Hospital there is a comatose patient

who was never identified until 6 months later when he wakes up not

knowing who he is (or anything else for that matter)

Memories by kelly

At Saint Margaret Memorial Hospital , in the coma ward there is a man who had been comatose for 6 months.

The doctors concluded he may never wake again, but had always had faith in situations like these, no one was ever able to identify him,

although a few had given him scornful looks in passing, since the nurses needed something to go in the log they had given him the nick name Ken.

"so.. how long has he been in this coma?" asked Emily

"Almost seven months," Wanda answered, cleaning his right arm with rubbing alcohol so she could start a new Iv.

"Wow, thats a-long time," Emily chimed from the bathroom as she filled up the container with warm water and hummed to herself.

"OH my Good ness!" Wanda shouted when Ken's hand grabbed her own,

"What is it?" Emily asked

"He..he's awake!" Wanda stuttered, still surprised, as she called the doctor

"Okay, exactly how much do you remember?" Dr. Boyd asked, flashing a small light in Ken's eyes

"Like I told you before, nothing," Ken breathed in sharply, obviously getting annoyed

"what year is it?" Dr. Boyd asked

"I don't know,"

"What city do you live in?" Dr. boyd fired off another question, while Ken's answer still remained the same

"Okay , I see," Dr. Boyd muttered to himself, getting up to talk to nurse Wanda"you'll have to excuse me," Dr. Boyd told Ken before leaving

"he doesn't seem to have any memory," Dr. Boyd confided in Wanda

"none?" she asked, perplexed, she had never dealt with a bad case of amnesia

"None, can you finish up this for me?" Dr. Boyd asked, handing her the questions

"sure," she smiled, walking into Ken's room

"Heyyy," smirked, greeting Boyd I heard about your comatose patient

" yeah he has no memory of anything I don't know how were supposed to identify him,"

"he had to have kids or a wife or even just a girl friend out there," told him

"Get Patricia in there to take a photograph, make sure he is well trimmed, like he was when he first came here," Dr. Boyd instructed

"Okaaaay, but Im not really following you here,"

"then put the photo on the news, maybe the right person will see it,"

"Ahhh, that, my friend, is brilliant," he smirked, giving Boyd the 'thumbs up' as he walked away

Bree Hodge had been out shopping with her friends all day, she was exhausted! Bree had managed to find a crib, a changing table, abd several cute unisexual beanies

before she had to give into the fact that she was almost 7 months pregnant. Bree was completely worn out, but as usual the urge to eat was more tempting than sleep,

so she made her way to the test kitchen, were she found Andrew chowing down on chinese take out, surrounded by a completely covered island

"Hey Mom, what are you doin'?"

"Oh, I got hungry and remembered that there was extra banana pudding from the Harris Party,"

"Here," Andrew smirked, tossing her the container

"Well, someone has the munchies," Bree smiled, taking in all the food on the counter"....your not smoking Marijuana again are you?" she asked

"No.. Alex and I jsut got in a fight that's all,"

"Ohh, i'm sorry" so what are you watching?" she asked,changing the subject.

"The news, this new show, Deviant Housewives is debuting,"

"Sounds interesting,"

"Oh, it is, it's about these four housewives Bree Ann, Anette, Suzie, and Annbelle; the red head, Bree Ann, reminds me of you,"

"How so?" Bree asked

"For starters she has red hair that does the flip thing that you used to sport back in the day,"

"Oh, Bree smiled

"And she's classy and refinded," Andrew went on as she smiled broadly"... a total control freak,"

"Hey!" Bree exclaimed, throwing a cracker at him

"Mom," Andrew said, suddenly serious" look at the T.V ,"he told her as he turned the volume up

** Yesterday afternoom a man who was in a tragic plane crash six months ago, awoke from a coma, please look carefully at the photo we have posted

if you have any information it is greatly valued. please call this number (412) 784-1466 or visit at Saint Margaret Memorial Hospital

"Oh. my. God," Bree stuttered, dropping her bowl " that...that's Karl," she cried ,tears rolling down her cheeks' can you clean this up?" I.. i've got to go to the hospital,"

"Oh, sure," Andrew told Bree as she was walking out the door " Mom!...drive safe,"

"I will," Bree smiled weakly

"Hello, I'm looking for the man that just woke up from a coma," Bree told the receptionist

come on there's the little button


	2. Chapter 2

"And you are..." the receptionist asked, her voice dripping with attitude

"Bree Hodge..his fiance" she told her, smiling as the girl's attitude instantly changed.

"Oh,yes...let me call ," she told Bree, sitting up straight, dialing his dispatch,"yes, , this is the front receptionist

there is a woman her wanting to see Ken, she claims she is his fiance'..okay , I'll send her right up," Alyssa told him, hanging up the

phone "Dr. Boyd wants to see you immediately, he'll meet you outside Ken's room, it's room number 217, to your left is the elevator,

the room is on third floor, take an immediate right,"

Bree thought it ironic that his room number was 217, then thought of what that number meant to her,thinking of easier times when she and karl would meet at the motor lodge in the room, their room,

"Who is Ken?" Bree asked,

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized " we didn't know his name so the nurses nicknamed him Ken, and just so your feelings aren't hurt, he has a severe case of amnesia,"

Bree couldn't believe this, so she chose not to. she plastered a false smile "Thank-you,"

Bree couldn't believe the gall of some people, telling her that the man she loved with all her heart couldn't remember her? Nonscence!

"Hello," Bree greeted outside his room

"Hello," he smiled " I know your probably in a hurry to see your fiance',but I need you to answer some questions,"

"Oh, okay of course," Bree smiled, sitting beside him

"first and foremost what is his name?" Dr. Boyd asked

"Karl Nathan Mayer Jr." Bree answered

"date of birth?"

"October 24,1961,"

"That's all I need to know to verify who he is, you may see him now,"

"Hey," Bree smiled broadly

"Hello..and you are?" Karl asked, sitting up

"I.. I'm Bree Hodge," she told him weakly, her voice breaking. She wouldn't admit it, and even though she knew it was just the amnesia, it hurt having to tell him who she was "your fiance"

"My fiance'?" Karl asked as Bree shook her head,"so that means you know my name,"

"Yes, it's Karl Mayer," Bree told him

"Now, I can tell the nurses to stop calling me Ken," he laughed lightly

" So..what was I like?" Karl asked out of the blue,"..before the accident?"

"you were, well you," she smiled

"what does that mean?"

"It means you could be egotistical,lewd, and sometimes just plain idiotic," Bree paused, giving him time to pout" ..but you were

always a good kisser, you could always make me laugh and you always knew when it was time to take me in your arms," she

smiled sadly, trying desperately not to cry,

"Like right now?" he asked opening his arms, causing her to smile

"Yes, like right now," she hugged him tightly, inhaling deeply, he didn't smell of Cheyanne and scotch, but the comfort was still there.


End file.
